


Ruby's fantasy

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Creamie", "Futa", "Sex in nature", F/F, Half-Dressed, Masturbation, The quotations are some of this takes place in Ruby's head and isn't technically real, Vaginal Play, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby buy's a special toy for some fun alone time





	Ruby's fantasy

If there was one thing her pacing in front of her shared house was telling the poor paranoid girl, it was that Ruby should never go into a life of crime. If some random cop had come across her and questioned why she was looking so shifty on some street corner, then she would have ended up accidentally revealing her plans to trade weapons with the White Fang, or the name of the bank her and her crew where about to rob. While she wasn’t getting ready to do harm to people, she couldn’t help but feel a tiny ping of guilt as she continued to wait for their courier to show up. She wasn’t sure when the mail was supposed to drop off, she just hoped that it would be sooner rather than later, she didn’t want to be caught waiting in front of the house. She wasn’t sure how to explain her shifty behavior to one of her teammates, or worse uncle Crow, thankfully for her the group was out getting grocers and doing other things so they wouldn’t be back for some time. Ruby still wished that the mail courier would actually show up though.

“Excuse me…do you live here?” Ruby let out a startled yelp as she straightened her back and spun around on her heels to see who was talking to her. She was greeted by a confused stare from a brown skinned women with chestnut brown shoulder length and red eyes. She was wearing a brown button up dress shirt that was tucked in her khaki shorts. She had a box under her right arm and a opened scroll in her left hand. Ruby quickly cleared her throat and put on her best, “totally innocent, I’m not guilty, YOUR GUILTY” Smile as she addressed the confused women.

“Uhh…Yes I do live here. Yep…I sure do love living in this nice house, just…yep.” Ruby ended her nervous, “sentence”, with a nervous chuckle. Not knowing what else to say she scratched the back of her neck and stared down at the ground, hopping the mail women wouldn’t see the blush spreading across her face. While her behavior would have made any courier confused and maybe question the girls actions, the mail women just simply shrugged and held out her scroll to the shifty girl.

“Great, If you could just give me a signature I’ll be on my way.” While she could feel her heart skip a beat, Ruby did her best to keep a straight face as she reached for the stylus and quickly scribbled some chicken scratch onto the scroll. Fearful that she was going to say something else stupid, Ruby kept quiet as the mail women put away her scroll and handed the box to the nervous wreck of a girl. Ruby reached out and silently accepted the box with her sweaty hands. She pulled the package close to her chest and clutched it as if her life depended on it. Instead of just leaving, Ruby for some strange reason just stood there and awkwardly stared at the women as if to wait for her to leave first. The two stood there in the awkward situation Ruby had created for the two of them before the courier finally spoke, breaking the bout of silence between the two of them. “Was there anything else you needed?” Ruby quickly shook her head no in response to the awkward mail women in front of her. Unsure of what else to do, the courier just turned around and left the strange girl without another word. Ruby quickly turned around and ran to the door. She didn’t have to worry about getting spotted by any of her teammates since they were all gone right now, so as soon as she opened the door she slammed it shut and locked it. She then ran all the way to her room and flung the door open as soon as she reached it. Despite her being the only one in the house, Ruby still slammed the door and locked it behind her, if for no other reason than just to appease her nerves. 

She pressed her back up against the door and let out an exhausted breath as she sank down to the floor. She looked down at the inconspicuous box in front of her and let out an excited squeal as she got up from the floor and ran over to her desk. She placed the box down and rummaged through all the drawers in search of something sharp so that she could cut off the tape sealing her purchased goods in the brown box. A few seconds of looking later and Ruby finally pulled out a pen. While not a knife, it was still sharp enough to poke a hole in the packing tape and allowing the girl to rip apart the tape.

The fist thing Ruby pulled out of the inconspicuous box was a bottle of clear liquid that read, “Clear lube”, She couldn’t help but shake with excitement as she placed the bottle to the side and continued puling things out of the box. The next object she pulled out was another bottle of liquid but this one was a more cloudy and white color than the previous clear one. The bottle read, “Cum Lube. For when you want a messy ending.” Ruby let out an excited squeal as she placed the bottle next to the clear liquid bottle. The next object Ruby pulled out bade the huntresses silver eyes go wide from surprise.

“Oh…big…so big.” Ruby said as she pulled out the monster dildo from the shipping box. She ran her hands over the strange design of the phallic object, while the tip of the strange dildo managed to resemble a normal circumcised penis tip with a slit in it, or at least it would be if the tip wasn’t a bright snow white color, there were ridges running down the shaft that ended at a knot with several bumps and raised groves along it. It then went down to the base which was a suction cup. Despite her best efforts to contain her excitement, Ruby couldn’t cease her insistent shaking as she continued to feel the toy’s texture and curved figure. 

While her eyes were drinking in every ridge of the toy Ruby spotted a loan card in the box. She reached down and plucked the lone object so that she could read what it said. 

“We appreciate you choosing our special toys, whether alone or with a friend we at Grimm tales hope you have a memorable night. Remember to wash the toy before including it in your intimate actions.” The card said. Heading the cards sage advice, Ruby shook off her star struck gaze and walked over to the bathroom so that she could give the toy a good scrubbing before getting down to the fun times. Thankfully for the girl she didn’t have to go far since she had a bathroom in her room, being leader had its perks.

Ruby was now standing tin the middle of her room, she had discarded her corset and boots leaving only her skirt, stockings, and cloak on. She had yet to take off her panties, but that would come later once she was ready. Barley able to contain herself, Ruby quickly inserted the cumetube into the toy, she then filled the tube with the creamy liquid that was supposed to resemble cum, still shaking and making excited squeaking sounds as she imagined the gooey mess the toy was going to make inside her. Filled with the lube, Ruby walked over to a wall and god down on her knees and pressed the toy suction cup onto the wall, ensuring that the toy would be attached to the wall throughout her entire session. Now fully prepared, Ruby turned around and laid down on the floor belly first and closed her eyes so that she could drift off into her perverse fantasy.  
\-----------------  
She was constantly warned to never go out alone into the woods by herself, but of course Ruby Rose, mild mannered flower delivery girl was never one to be perturbed by silly superstition. However, this was one fairy tale that she should have believed. She had been running full sprint through the forest before she ended up tripping on a raised branch, throwing her basket in front of her as she reached out her arms in an attempt to catch herself. She impacted hard against the grassy field, losing her sense of direction and becoming disoriented as she futilely attempted to get up from the earth. It was no use however since she was soon pinned to the ground by a body lunging onto her back. She tried her best to squirm out of the creatures grasp, but she was just an ordinary girl who couldn’t ever match such a majestic and feared beast. The beast reached around her waist and ripped her corset, exposing the poor girl’s breast to the unforgiving earth below her. Her boots had been lost as she ran through the jungle in not but her thigh stockings.

“Oh please don’t’ eat me oh great beast!!” Ruby pleaded with her captor, “I didn’t mean to trespass, I only wanted to take a shortcut so that I may reach my grandmother’s house faster.” While she begged for her life, her pinning predator let out a low chuckle. The chuckle was soft and gentle like a noble women but was still laced with a fierce hunger for the meal squirming below her. She suddenly felt the beast hot breath bearing down on her left ear, earning a sharp gasp from the immobilized girl.

“Touch yourself…” Was all the beast said to her. Ruby’s first reaction was shock at the revelation that the beat’s voice was not some gravely and horse demonic screech, but instead a seductive and enticing angelic choir.. She turned her head in hopes of catching a glimpse of the beast true features but a fierce hand pressed down on the side of her face, halting the motion. “If you want to survive worm, I suggest following my instructions and not acting without my consent.” While she didn’t shout at her, Ruby was still filled with a chilling fear from the beast cold words. The voice appeared to be that of a women, but without being able to get a gander of its features, Ruby only had her voice to go by since she didn’t get a good look before turning tail and fleeing for her life.

Not wanting to anger her captor any more, Ruby reached down and slid her left hand into her panties so that she could run her finger tips along the lips of her pussy. She started to fondle on of her breast with the still free hand. She heard a chuckle coming from the beast still holding her down. 

“Good job, now keep it up dolt.”  
\-------------  
Ruby let out a heavy breath as her fingertips grazed past her clit. Her eyes where squeezed tight so that she could better enjoy the pleasure she was giving herself and so that she could get better engrossed in the fantasy she put herself in. While she wanted nothing more than to impale herself on her new toy and ride it to cloud 9, she wanted to work her way up to the main even first so that it was more rewarding once she reached her desired orgasm.  
\---------------------  
“I can’t hear you dolt, I want to hear you moan you pathetic slut.” The beast said While it was certainly embarrassing to be reduced to such a lewd state in front of this monster she hadn’t even seen yet, Ruby complied with her instructions and started moaning louder as her fingers slipped into her vagina and curled along her inner walls. Her moans were long and heavy as she continued to finger herself, Ruby released her breast and reached down to the back of her skirt and pulled it up so that her captor had a better view of the finger fucking she was giving herself. She heard her captor let out a pleased hum, the hum sent a pleasant feeling through out the half-naked girl. Despite the fact the monster behind her could end her life in a moment, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a sense of pleasure at the idea of pleasing her monstrous mistress.

The hand that was holding her face down suddenly lift her face and before she could comprehend what was happening she was spun around so that her back was on the hard ground and she was staring up at the mysterious monster. Ruby couldn’t believe that the beautiful creature in front of her was what people were so afraid of. While the creature had some features that resembled Grimm features, her eyes were a captivating sky blue color and her hair color was a beautiful snow white much like the rest of her body. She also had a ponytail that was shifted to the side instead of being directly behind her head. Ruby couldn’t think of what to say so she just stared up at the beautiful creature in front of her. Her trance was broken once the creature reached for the girls soaked panties and ripped the fabric to ribbons. She let out a startled squeak now that her dripping snatch was exposed to the bare world, she shivered as a gust of wind grazed her exposed nipples and vagina. 

“For such a lewd dolt, you certainly have a beautiful figure.” The beauty said as her hand trailed Ruby’s inner thigh. Rub blushed from the compliment she received from her captor, the beast grabbed her hand that had been curling inside her own vagina and raised Ruby’s hand to her own face. Sensing what the beauty beast wanted, Ruby opened her mouth and sucked her fingers clean of her own vaginal fluid. Ruby coiled her tongue around her fingers, making sure to lick them spotless and moan as she tasted her own flavor. The creature then got up from the ground and placed her flaccid and bizarre cock right in front of the girl. Ruby pulled her, “cleaned”, fingers out of her mouth and looked up at the creature’s beautiful face. “Treat me and I’ll give you a nice reward dolt.”  
\----------------------  
Ruby got up form her back and crawled on her hands and knees over to the wall mounted toy. She reached out and stroked the toy in front of her, even though she knew it was pointless to stroke the silicon toy she still wanted to tease the toy in front of her as she imagined her fantasy lover throwing her head back and moaning as Ruby ran her thumb across her penis tip. She placed a small kiss on the head of the toy before sticking her tongue out and enveloping the head of the toy in her mouth. She slowly moved forward, taking in an inch of the toy before backing up again. She slowly moved her head back and forth, taking in a few inches every time she moved her head forward. While Ruby had a tube of unopened lube to help get the toy nice and slick for her pussy,she wanted to prepare the toy for her in a more natural way.  
\--------------------  
The creature let out a pleased moan she placed her hand on the back of Ruby’s head and pulled her closer to her pelvis so that she could take in more of her cock. Ruby gagged as her captor’s cock hit the back of her throat, tears wheeled up in the captured girl’s eyes as the tip slammed up against the back of her throat. It was painful sure, but it enticed a pleased feeling throughout her body. The beast hummed a pleased tune as the girl below her continued to deep throat her cock. Suddenly, the creature pulled the back of Ruby’s hair so that the gagging girl was free of her cock. The majestic creatures cock was covered in Ruby’s drool and there was a strand of drool connecting the normal knee girl’s tongue to her cock. 

“Weiss…” Ruby tilted her head up to look at the beast. She cocked her head to the side, confused as to what her captor meant. The creature rolled her eyes after realizing the kneeling girls confusion. “It’s my name you dolt, Weiss Schnee, and I expect it to hear you shouting it at the top of your lungs in a minute.” Weiss…it was a name that fit the snow colored beauty in front of her. Ruby nod her head and gave the strange being…no she gave Weiss a warm smile. Weiss returned the smile with one of her own. “Now…turn around and stick that cute ass into the air.” Ruby obeyed her companion’s instructions, this time because she wanted to please her new lover instead out of fear of the feared beast that had run her down earlier. While labeling Weiss her lover was a strange thing to do considering she just met the girl and Weiss had been threatening her earlier, it was still a title she felt the girl deserve. She pressed her face into the dirt and raised her ass into the air, exposing her needy snatch to the girl behind her.

Ruby opened her eyes and backed her ass up to the mounted wall dildo. While she would prefer to continue to live out her fantasy, she needed to actually see where the dildo was in real life in order to properly penetrate herself with it. Biting down on her bottom lip, Ruby pressed the tip of the toy up against her outer lips and dragged it along her labia. She hummed a happy tune as the toy glided across her lips with a loud slick sound that filled the room. Since the toy was properly slicked and Ruby’s pussy was wet and ready for insertion, Ruby inserted the head of the toy into her tight snatch. She let out a loud moan, one that she was certain could be heard through her locked door. 

“AHH!! Big…so big.” Ruby said as she took a moment to get used to the large silicon intruder that was idling in her. Thankfully for her the tip of the toy was soft so that it made the insertion a bit easier. Not bothering to hold back her voice, Ruby moans rose to a fierce cry as she continued to back her ass up to the wall, taking in more of the dildo into her vagina, pushing her face further into the carpet as she jumped forward from the feeling of the ridges of the toy gliding past her g-spot. She was truly happy that her entire team and family members were all out of the house now.  
\-----------------  
“My…I wasn’t expecting you to be so tight.” Weiss said as she pulled the girl closer and closer to her. Ruby gripped a handful of the grass and let out a loud cry as she was slammed up against her lover’s knot. 

“WEISS!!” Ruby cried out as the snow colored girls ridges continued to graze her inner walls. Weiss plunged in and out of the girl at a modest pace, letting the sounds of her knot slamming against her and the sounds of Ruby’s lewd cries fill the forest. Weiss gave a loud slap to the girls exposed ass.

“That’s right…keep shouting my name dolt! Keep shouting and I’ll give your slutty pussy a nice treat!” Weiss said as she continued to fuck her new lover.

While her mind was filled with the fantasy of getting fucked by Weiss’s abnormal cock, Ruby continued rocking her hips back and forward, not slowing down even as the pleasure form the ridges started to cloud her mind. She wanted to take the whole toy into her needy pussy, ridges knots and all, but she couldn’t get past the knot in-between her and the base of the toy. There may be a time when Ruby was able to take the whole dildo into her pussy, but that time was certainly not now.

“WEISS…OH GODS YES WESS!!” Ruby shouted in the empty room. “WIESS I LOVE YOU…PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!!”

“So you want to get feel me fill you with my cum huh? Want me to breed you and take you for myself?” Is that what you want?” Weiss said as she clutched a fistful of the girl’s black and red tipped hair. Ruby didn’t answer, she just continued to drool and clutch the grass as she was fucked into the ground. “ANSWER ME YOU DOLT!!” Weiss shouted at her mate.

“Yes...Yes…YES WEISSS!!!” Her lover’s harsh tone and continues thrusting was enough to send the normal kneed girl over the edge. She threw her head back and crossed her eyes as her body quaked and her inner walls clamped down on her lover’s abnormal shaft.

“Oh fuck!! I’m CUMMING!!!” Weiss cried out as she buried as much of her cock as she could into the quaking girl and released her pent up load into the girl. Ruby’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as the cum started to flow passed her pussy and into her womb., increasing the pleasure as the semen spilled out of her womb and shot back out of her. The cum started to flow out of her pussy while the girl was still thrusting in and out of her. Weiss gave the girl a few more hard thrust before finally settling inside her new lover and continuing to loose rope after rope of cum into Ruby. Once she had finally managed to empty her cock of it’s pent up semen, Weiss dragged her flaccid cock out of the still quaking girl earning a gasp from the half conscious girl as she went from feeling full to very empty. Ruby let out a pathetic moan as she felt Weiss give her a light slap. “I must say, the sight of my cum leaking out of your gaping pussy is quiet the gorgeous sight.” Weiss said as she rolled her new lover on her side. She then wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist and pulled her closer to her body and waited for Ruby to come back down from cloud 9 before talking to the girl. “What is your name girl, calling my new mate, ‘dolt’, doesn't seem appropriate.” Weiss asked once Ruby’s quaking and painting had ceased. Ruby looked up at her lover and gave her a weary smile.

“Ruby…Ruby Rose.” Weiss gave Ruby a quick kiss on the bridge of her nose.

“Ruby huh…a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Weiss said as she nestled her head into the crook of Ruby’s neck.  
\--------------------  
Ruby opened her eyes and let out a content sigh. She was currently lying on her back with the fake semen leaking of her gaping pussy. She lightly brushed her sensitive clit as the cum continued to leak out of her and onto the carpet, whimpering as her fingertips lightly grazed her clit. While the mess the fake cum made was going to be a pain to clean up, and the fact that Ruby had one less pair of panties available since she ripped the pair she was wearing in real time, she still let out a please hum as she continued to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm. She struggled to get up from her back and crawled her way to the wall mounted toy. She gave the toy a kiss on the tip of the synthetic penis and detached it from the wall, pulling in the phallic toy for a hug as she returned to her original position of lying on her back.

“Best…purchase ever.” Ruby said before closing her eyes and taking a quick recovery nap before cleaning her room.


End file.
